DH Series 2018 Tribute
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A tribute to all the events of 2018.


The scene starts with David doing a mic check.

"This is a big song were doing to close out the year. You sure we can do it, David?" Scott asked tuning his bass.

"Positive. We're gonna kick off this new year with a bang!" David said.

"This song should be incredible to play." Kaede said sitting down on the piano.

"Agreed. But do we even know what we're playing?" Craniamon asked.

"According to this… its a song we've never even played before." Kaede said.

"Well, no better time than now, right?" David asked.

"Let's do it." Yoko nodded.

"I'm in, let's rock and roll!" Scott said.

"New song, new year…. It's perfect." Craniamon said. "Want to lead us off, David?"

"You bet." David said counting off as Craniamon clanks the drumsticks. "One, two, one two, three, four!"

(Cue Song: Black Rover by Vicke Blanka)

(As Kaede begins playing the piano, spotlights shone on the leaders of all 15 groups in a separate tribute as the band played as if it was in a music video.)

 **A simple stage,  
Until the bound of our thirst, we wish.**

(Jexi, the Colorful Hunter & the Dimensional Heroes are shown in gold light under the sunrise as Jexi looks to the skies.)

 **Water goes through the string.  
A stage where it's difficult to rival someone,**

(Hope is seen with the Shining Hope Squad as they appeared in blue light as Hope smirks at the camera.)

 **On top, a pattern is shown.  
The horizon is in the air,  
no matter how much it is damaged.**

(David was jumping off a ramp on his motorcycle as he and the Brave Adventurers appeared in a sapphire light.)

 **That hope, is within both hands.  
Being struck by the waves,  
we'll show our wings and cry out!**

(Ace Neptune was seen with an orb of light and darkness in his hands with the rest of Spirit Force as he looked at the camera with a glare before turning away as a black and white light shined over them.)

 **Get down  
We all let you know this time  
Can you bring me down  
Back up, gets far of the sky, black rover**

(Ty appears through the shadows as he charges with the Shadow Strike Force as they engage multiple enemies. Ty smashed through the back line as Escanor fired Cruel Sun followed by Pride Flare which covered the screen.)

 **Let's see it together someday,  
But for now dye it in black.  
In such a distorted time, black rover.**

(Jack was seen with the Phantom Thieves as they were walking down a dark alley before a light shined down the way only to see nothing there.)

 **Play many times,  
Though you see, you can't see.  
Even if you try, you can't see.  
Who will give compensation?  
Such indifferent play.**

(Zexi was then seen with the Neo Dimensional Heroes as they were repairing some buildings before Heart starts posing with a piece causing the building that was almost fixed to collapse.) ****

 **That hope, is within both hands.  
Being struck by the waves,  
we'll show our wings and cry out!**

(AJ was seen with the Doomsday Legion as they smashed their way through a prison cell wall. Unsure of what to do next, shadows covered the former criminals before a hand touched AJ's shoulder as it was revealed to be Kido Takuya.)

 **Get down  
We all let you know this time  
Can you bring me down  
Back up, gets far of the sky, black rover**

(Kido drew his sword as Haruto and the rest of the Heroic Vanguard appeared, ready to fight alongside the Doomsday Legion as Kido summoned Arahabaki as it charged forward.)

 **Let's see it together someday,  
But for now dye it in black.  
In such a distorted time, black rover.**

(Connor was then seen as he twirled his revolvers as he shot multiple enemies that came his way as Team Revival had his back, Connor standing back to back with Ryo as they shot at the enemies coming their way.)

 **While being empty, we're lined up.  
Right now, I'll open up the door.**

(Mark was then seen holding his cross close to his chest. He looks upwards to the sky as Team Chronicle stands beside him. Moltar and Scarlet Fist imagine Darth Darklord watching from the clouds.)

 **Just open your eyes like us  
Just open your hearts like us  
Just open the world like us  
We know we are reckless**

(Skyler and Drake were seen flying across the sky of an unknown world over grassy fields before landing on the Heaven's Gate as they was greeted by the members of the Freedom Seekers and the Dragon's Fang)

 **Just open your eyes like us  
Just open your hearts like us  
Just open the world like us  
Don't stay, don't blame!**

(Volt was seen wandering an unknown world with the Wanderers before looking back to almost see a mysterious figure has been spying on them before vanishing)

 **Get down  
We all let you know this time  
Can you bring me down  
Back up, gets far of the sky, black rover**

(Spectra was seen with the Spectra Force as their ship head towards an unmarked world at full speed ahead.)

 **Let's see it together someday,  
But for now dye it in black.  
In such a distorted time, black rover.**

(Theo and the Mythos Hearts Guild finish construction on their base as a few unknown figures approach as Theo smiled at this.) ****

 **Let's see it together someday,  
But for now dye it in black.  
In such a distorted time, black rover.**

(Ace was seen standing in a field as he thought back to all the bonds he formed with everyone as his pendant switches between all of its colors as he then turned to see everyone smiling as he approached them.)

 **While being empty, we're lined up.  
Right now, I'll open up the door.**

(Photos of all the moments captured during 2018 were shown, followed by the massive 15 group photo taken by Mahiru following the final battle in the World of Light. The camera zooms out to reveal Jexi holding the picture, a smile on his face.)

 **Let's go next stage.**

(The Quintet of The Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squad, Brave Adventurers, Spirit Force, and Team Chronicle stand together, facing towards the sunset on top of the Galaxy King.)

As David and his band finished the song, the crowd cheered in applause and ovation.

"David! We did amazing!" Kaede cheered.

"I can't believe how good we played, the crowds going nuts!" Scott called. "We tore the roof off the place, hell, possibly shattered the barrier to 2019! It's waiting for us, man!"

"You bet. And it's only gonna get better from here, guys. Nothing's gonna stop us now." David said.

"2018 is gone in our eyes. Come midnight… it's 2019. It's waiting for us, everyone." Yoko mentioned.

 **THE JOURNEY CONTINUES IN 2019! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
